One, Two, Three
by Xaphrin
Summary: (Adopted from D.T. Mars) Together. Everything they went through, they went through it all together. It was never one of them, or even two, it had always been the three of them. Why stop now? Even when their stares darkened upon each other, and their whispers became cries of excitement, maybe it was best that it was always the three of them.
1. Chapter One

**One, Two, Three  
><strong>Chapter One

)O(

Ever since they were young, they called themselves the RRG - Richard, Raven, and Garfield. Raven had always suggested that they be called RGR instead since Garfield's name was the only one that didn't start with an 'R'. He argued that RRG fit better because she was the only girl and Richard, the eldest (though admittedly, not by much) agreed. It was one of the few times that Gar had ever outsmarted her, and he gloated about it for weeks.

They were her little princes for as long as she could remember. Smart, outspoken, bright, funny, and always quick to defend her if she needed a helping hand. Sometimes that were brash and rude and loud, but they always seemed to win her back over with those mismatched, charming smiles, and Raven could never stay mad at them for long. No, not when they pinched and teased her back into laughter..

They had both been there when she was five years old and getting bullied at the park for having practically violet hair. All three of them received matching scrapes and bruises from the basketball court's concrete floor when the two boys stepped in and she tried to stop them. But soon after that, _she_ was the only one to receive cramps that day from laughing so hard when her boys started to beat those bullies up. Raven was a shy child, but she had to thank them, especially when those bullies couldn't even speak anymore, much less utter a teasing remark. So, she ignored the burning on her knee that she got from trying to separate them in order to thank them and she introduced herself.

"I'm Raven," she began a bit timidly, her feet shuffling as she looked down at the cement beneath her feet. "Thank you. But… you didn't have to do that. You could have really gotten hurt."

The one with blue eyes grinned. "Naw, they weren't that tough. Besides, they were being mean and that's not cool."

She picked up her head and smiled. .

The one with green eyes doubled over in a high, squeaky laughter. "Duuuuude, your hair's purple!"

Her smile fell.

Blue eyes punched him, green eyes apologized, they both introduced themselves, and that was where their story began. All three of them had been inseparable since. Raven wasn't shy for much longer after that - not when she was around those two.

They became her best friends - her boys - and they experienced everything together. Kindergarten, middle school, and high school. Crushes and relationships (good and bad). Raven's parents getting divorced, Richard's mother dying, and Gar finding out that he was adopted. Study sessions that turned into gossip sessions. Gossip sessions that turned into fights that turned into gigglefests. Stupid conversations that also turned into fights, which also turned into even funnier gigglefests.

Puberty and the pimples, mood swings, tampons (some of which ended up Gar's nose as a joke that only made Raven turn red and Richard laugh like a child), cramps (this time, not from laughing), cracked voices, teen angst, growing boobs ("Dude, when did you get those?" Punch. "That's not how we were going to ask, Gar."), hair phases, and growth spurts that came along with it. Well, growth spurts for the boys. Then, they graduated high school together and made it to college together.

They did everything together, and one night over late pizza and stale, cheap beer Gar had snuck from his parents' fridge, they decided to open up a business together, as well. A bar. Late nights, long shifts, but genuinely fun. Luckily, Richard's father was happy to support or fund anything that promoted entrepreneurism and so, he gave them the money to start it up.

At first, they took turns manning the bar station, but it soon became an unspoken decision and observation that this part of the establishment belonged to Raven. As a result, Richard would be in the kitchen with the cooks and Gar would handle the entertainment. Raven sold her fair share of drinks because there was something foreign and alluring about her, Richard was good with managing the house and knew how to make the business run well (his father's training, without a doubt), and Gar knew how to talk to people and drew them in with ease. Even though the business was small, it did well, and they all had to chuck it up to their dynamic. It was _all them_.

_Together_. Everything they went through, every plan they ever had, every dream that they could think of, they went through it all together. The three of them. RRG. That was the way that it had always been, that was the way that it was now that she and Gar were 20 and Richard was 21, and Raven didn't see it stopping any time soon.

Apparently, they didn't think the same.

"We want you."

Raven found herself struck dumb and frozen at Gar's suggestion, waiting for the other end of the sentence, such as "to close up for us" or "to let us walk you home". But nothing happened after that singular, three word sentence, and she began to realize the true implications of the words. _We_ want you. Not, I want you or he wants you.

_We want you_.

The glass that she'd been cleaning slipped from her hand and shattered on the floor with a quiet crash. The crash was effective enough to snap her out of her daze and she clamped her mouth shut. Her eyes darted around, looking for any customers or employees still hanging around. It was empty, except for the two of them.

Thank goodness it was closing time. She didn't want anyone to hear this.

Professional as she was, Raven managed to push the broken glass at her feet to the back of her mind to stutter out an ever eloquent, "W-what?"

Gar acknowledged her stutter with a tiny snort and Richard offered her a smile.

"Princess," the eldest began, his voice warm over her skin in the chill of the shock. He had always called her that. Since she was the only girl, he decided that they would always be her knights in shining armor, or little prince charmings. She objected at first, but he'd already gotten used to it and by then, and so had she. "We said that we want you."

Raven swallowed and suddenly she was glad that she was standing behind the bar and they were across the counter, sitting on their stools. At least there was some semblance of space between them, whether it was real or not was left to be decided. This space, however, didn't help to alleviate any of her sudden anxiety, or subdue the loud pounding in her heart.

She swallowed again, but nodded in an attempt to seem as relaxed as they were. Then, she remembered why she was attempting to be so relaxed and it dawned on her once again: how were they so relaxed in suggesting this?! Her breathing hitched at her throat. "Wh-what do you want me to do?"

"I can think of plenty that I'd like for you to do," Gar muttered.

Richard looked at him, his eyes hooded as he pursed his lips. "Gar, be serious."

Gar nodded in apology before looking to Raven. "C'mon, Babe," he started.

That was his nickname for her. Of course, she fought harder against that one than she did against 'Princess', but Gar never was one to use his ears.

"All three of us had the talk of the birds and the bees-"

Richard reached out and smacked his arm. "I said 'be serious'!"

"I was just joking!" Gar rubbed his upper arm and pouted. "Jeeze, with you two stuffed shirts hanging around it's almost too serious in here!"

With an eye roll of his own, Richard looked back to Raven in complete understanding. He tried to look completely calm in her eyes, but there was a twitch underneath his skin, a subtle hint of excitement that ran just below his surface. It was as if every second was another second of party held only for them, and he never wanted it to end. He offered her a small, sympathetic smile. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

Gar nodded. "Totally. Or if you need some more time to think it over, we can give you that too."

Raven could only blink. Quite frankly, she was surprised that she hadn't fainted right then and there. How could they just spring this up on her and then tell her that she didn't have to do it, both without any type of explanation? _They wanted her_. It was not a matter of separation, it was a matter of them being… _together_. Unequivocally, without remorse, the _three_ of them.

"Y-you guys have spoken about th-this?" It took all of her strength not to cover her face in mortification. She'd never stuttered so much in one sitting before. Instead, she held her head high and tried to keep her face expressionless, but Raven knew her face was hot enough to fry an egg on. Shifting her weight, she leaned forward on the bar, and forced herself to look into those two pairs of honest, bright eyes.

"Oh," she said when they nodded. "For how long?" Phew, she didn't stutter. That was one small win in this sea of disasters.

"A few months," they said together, shrugging.

This time, her heart stuttered. "Oh," she breathed out.

They wanted her for three months… _for three months_!? They had been planning this ambush of her sanity and sense for three months and never once gave away a hint of their attraction towards her? She wasn't sure if she should be astonished or proud that they managed to keep that information away from her for so long.

"Th-that long?"

Damn it! She was stuttering again. Just _once_ in this conversation she wanted to look like she had herself together into some semblance of a coherent adult.

Once again, they nodded and there was a smile playing at both of their lips. Both of their stares shot downward, and Gar's smile grew brightly.

"We can totally see down your V-neck."

Richard smacked him again.

Raven blushed and pulled herself back up into a standing position, unsure if she wanted to tug the neck downward and tease them a little, or pull it back up and hold onto some semblance of modesty. She settled on crossing her arms over her chest as looking out the window to the empty street.

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all you can say?" Gar chuckled and leaned back on his stool, his teeth practically glinting like fangs in the night. "If that's all she can say when we bring up the proposition, imagine how _eloquent_ she'll be when we're actually fu-"

"_Gar_." Richard's voice held a silent note of warning, and he gripped the beer bottle in his hand dangerously tight. "Don't antagonize her like that… give her space. You _know_ better. This is a big deal and you're kinda being an ass right now."

Gar blushed and his ears fell as he looked back up at her. "Sorry, Babe. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I-It's fine." _That stupid stutter_.

Raven chewed on her lip and bent down to start picking up the glass that had shattered earlier. It was something normal, something basic. It was something that helped her avoid their heated stares and thin smirks, and bring her attention back on what was important: _They wanted her. _

It wasn't that she'd _never_ thought about dating one of them, because she had before. Especially when they were in high school and she started to notice those broad shoulders and strong hands. She remembered nights of laying in her bed and looking at the little glow-in-the-dark stars on her ceiling, imagining that she was on blanket under real stars with one of them, somewhere far up in the mountains. Every night it changed.

Even in college, she had still indulged in a little fantasizing, although her fantasies had taken a decidedly less innocent turn as she grew older. Nights of hand holding underneath the stars had transformed into something a little more… _sensuous_, and Raven found her thoughts turning to the way those strong hands would feel on her skin as they slid under her shirt or down her-

She really didn't need to be thinking about this _now_. Not when they were anticipating a response from her.

She stood up and deposited the shards of glass in the wastebin. Chewing on her lower lip, she examined both of them as they stared at her expectantly. By now, both of her boys had grown up to become so handsome, each in their own way. Gar couldn't be described any other way than _bright_, like the sun reflecting off of the waves at the beach, his hair falling into his endless, green eyes as he laughed and teased at her. He was lithe and compact, like a gymnast or a runner, and had perfectly narrow hips that Raven often thought that her legs would look nice wrapped around them. Of course, she never told him that.

Richard was a stark contrast in comparison. His shoulders were broad, his hands callused and scarred from working on his motorcycle, and his smile was always a little bit darker. Not _sad_, but more like he was holding secrets in the back of his mind, far out of her reach and questions. He often would look at Raven and lift his eyebrow, never saying anything, but never looking away from her until she left his sight.

They were both different, but both beautiful in their own right, and Raven would be happy to say that either one of them was her own, but the fact remained that they were her best friends. Both of them. RRG forever, and nothing was going to separate that, certainly not _romance. _Although… it wasn't like only _one_ of them wanted her. No, both of them did. At least, that was what they were telling her.

"I can't-" Her voice broke, and Raven looked away, embarrassment coloring her cheeks. "I can't just choose one of you. You're my best friends. We've been together through everything, and I don't want to lose what we have because of… well… this." She shuffled again. "It wouldn't- it wouldn't be right of me to do that to either of you."

They smiled so warmly for her then and she felt her heart stutter again. And again. And again. And again. Flashes of her innocent high school fantasies mingling with the sharp sins of her more recent ones, danced in the back of her mind, her eyes darting between them until Richard spoke.

"We're not asking you to choose between us."

Her brows knitted and she took a slow, shallow breath. "What?" Ha, no stutter that time.

Gar's smile grew and she could see that one particular canine glinting from the slight light that the dim bar provided. "We're not asking you to choose between us," he repeated casually, leaning on the bar in an attempt to steal a few inches between them. "We never wanted you to choose between us. I mean, why break up such an awesome team with stupid things like that. No, _we_ want you."

Raven was thoroughly confused. "I don't understand."

"We want you," Richard repeated. "Together. We're choosing you. We just want you to choose us, too."

Oh.

_Oh._

Oh! Hell, now even her mind was stuttering because they both wanted her for a few months, which meant that they had both been discussing this for a few months. Which meant they it was _very likely_ that had been making plans about this for a few months. Meanwhile Raven was wiping down bars and cleaning glasses as if there was nothing this dramatic that was ever going to happen to her.

She gasped and put her hands down on the bar, eyes wide, and suddenly uncaring if either of them eyed her cleavage through her shirt. She needed a moment to pull herself together or she was going to implode under the weight.

"The three- the three of us in a relationship?" And she was back to stuttering, once again. "Toge-together?"

They nodded, they respective smirks practically playful in the silence..

"Are you-are you two...?" she left the silent question hanging between them.

They both shook their heads, but Garfield just shrugged. "Well, you and Dick always _did_ call me…"

"_Eccentric_," Richard finished, rolling his eyes. "Or experimental. Whatever term you like best, Gar."

Gar just laughed and rested his chin in his hands, looking nearly innocent as he stared at her, waiting for Raven to fully understand what was happening between them. They wanted to share her? How could they be so relaxed in suggesting... This? She knew that they included each other in everything, from movie nights to camping trips they were best friends and practically inseparable. But she was not expecting... This!

She looked down to see the forgotten rag in her shaking hand balled up fist, the fabric keeping her nails from digging deep into her palm. Okay, she could handle this. This was something that if she took one day at a time, she might be able to handle. Even more than that, she would _very likely_ enjoy it. Her eyes lifted again, and she saw those eyes looking at her, and her mind was suddenly humming with the thoughts of shoulders, and hands, and hips, and… _lips_. Their lips. Their lips on _her_.

What a fantasy indeed.

Raven had been wrong. Despite her worries about them falling apart under romance, the RRG gang wasn't going to quit anytime soon. RRG was going to be just fine. RRG was actually going to thrive.

If she agreed to this, RRG was going to _flourish_.

The rag fell out of her hand and she leaned forward, resting her forehead on the wood as she attempted to find her breath. Her lungs felt weak, her head felt heavy, her heart was practically racing through her entire ribcage, and through all of that, there persisted a painful, sharp feeling just below her belly button. It sat there and twisted for a moment before deepening and spreading through her veins like wildfire. It burned against her flesh as it slid lower, pooling between her legs in a silent promise.

_Both of them_.

They stood up with worried looks on their faces, hands reaching out to pull back her hair, or dab her neck with ice water. She was undoubtedly burning up, after all.

"Babe," Gar demanded, his hands soft but insistent on her wrist. "Babe, breathe."

_Breathe_? It took a minute for his words to click in her brain and for her to finally realize that she did, in fact, need to breathe because she was now hyperventilating. First, the stuttering and now she couldn't even breathe properly. Oh _god_, why in the world did she think she could handle this? She couldn't. This was too much. _Too much. _The acknowledgement of her lack of air only served to make it even harder to breathe. Frantically, she began to fan herself, her eyes pleading with them.

"I'm- I'm sorry- I'm so-sorry- I can't breathe- I can't-!"

Gar punched Richard's arm and ignored the 'Ow, Gar!'

"Dammit, pretty boy, do something! You're the one who wanted to be honest!"

Richard punched him back. "_You're_ the one with the smarmy attitude, Gar!"

"This isn't my fault!"

"No!" Raven managed to gasp out as she looked into their face. "No… it's both of you. You're- you're not helping the situation."

"Okay, okay! We're sorry, but Raven," he began slowly, his hand tightening over her own, "don't apologize. We just need you to breathe, in and out."

"You're so-you're so- Stupid! Rich- You're so stup-stupid!" she managed to insult him through her shallow, heavy, and uneven breaths. "I'm trying!"

Gar took her other hand in his own and tightened his fingers through hers. Lifting her eyes, she choked out a quiet whimper trying to understand why in the world she just couldn't _breathe_. At least when she was fanning herself, she could pretend that she was giving herself some air. She could pretend that she had some semblance of control over the situation. She didn't actually have any control, but she could at least make herself believe that she did.

Richard took her chin into his grasp. "Hey, look at me. Just follow me, okay? In and out," he said before he took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"That's _not_ helping!"

"You're not trying!"

"Shut up!" Raven snarled before taking in a shaky half-breath when he inhaled and releasing that same shaking breath when he exhaled. They repeated the process over and over until her breathing finally settled, her hands gripping both of their hands desperately as she tried to calm her mind. She didn't need to be thinking about hips or hands right now. No, right now, she needed to be thinking about how in the world she was going to get air into her lungs.

"There you go." Richard nodded in approval as her muscles started to relax and her hands started to ease up. With a chuckle, he brought the hand he was holding to his lips. "Good job. You okay, Princess? You're not going to die on us yet?"

Her breathing was prepped to start right back up again when she picked up her head and noticed how worried they looked. It wasn't like she was going to _actually_ die, but that didn't take away from the fear that pooled in Gar's bright green eyes and Richard's icy blue ones, or the apprehension that laced within their knitted brows. Suddenly, she was very aware of how close Richard was, his hand holding her face, and how gently Gar's thumbs caressed the skin of her hand. She could practically smell their colognes mingling together and feel their heat pooling into her, creating something uniquely _theirs_.

With a quiet whine, Raven felt her stomach turn. "Y-yeah. I'm-I'm f- I'm fine."

Gar didn't look convinced, not even a bit. Nevertheless, he sighed with a shake of his head. "We didn't mean to scare you, Babe." He had always called her that, but this time it made her stomach flip. "If you're mad, be mad at Richard. It was his idea to bring this up to you. I told him we should wait a little longer, but _noooooo…. _he just had to go and tell you tonight."

Richard rolled his eyes up to the ceiling and cursed under his breath. "Damn it, Gar."

Despite how overwhelmed she felt, Raven smiled a bit, a small chuckle bubbling up into her throat. It was barely there and she wouldn't have been surprised if they couldn't see it, but she felt it. They put it there - her boys did. She tightened her fingers in their hands and slowly shook her head, swallowing the last bits of her fear and worry.

"I'm- I'm not mad."

When they looked to her, she swore that she had never been so caught off-guard by their eyes before this. It was like looking into endless pools of secrets and affection, waiting for her to come closer. They both studied her before Richard spoke first, his voice soft and low, like she was a frightened animal and he was trying to lure her out of a cage. "Princess, I applaud your bravery, but you don't have to do this if you don't want to. We just wanted to tell you."

"Yeah," Gar chimed in, his voice surprisingly serious. "We couldn't keep something like this from you… not anymore anyway."

Surprisingly, she understood. They never kept anything from each other no matter how big or small it was. This was something that _needed _to be shared. But still… this was _big_.

"Y-you two really want to share me?" Although her breathing had calmed down, her stutter had not. Nevertheless, when they laughed, she found herself entranced by how brightly Richard's eyes glowed and by that dimples on Gar's cheek. Her smile grew a tiny bit, and she felt her heart do the same… as well as that delicious feeling low in her belly.

Gar's canine glinted again as his laughs winded down into a chuckle. He leaned back a little and looked over at Richard, his expression melting from concerned to playful. "Well, when you put it that way, it doesn't sound as good as we imagined."

"No, it sounds a little bit better."

Now, it was her who finally released a quiet laugh, the sound bubbling up like broken chimes. They looked glad then, their teasing fading into relieved smiles as their hands stroked her palms. Her boys, after all, hated to see her upset.

Raven shuffled and pulled her hands back, weighing the offer in front of her with a clearer head. Could she really do this? Could she really just turn around and walk willingly into _both_ of their arms? They were so calm about it that it didn't even seem as if it were really a question. But still, what if she _had_ to say no? What if her heart couldn't take it?

"Would you guys still be my friends… even if I declined?"

"Of course," Richard declared. He looked insulted, but was adamant in his response. "You're our friend first and foremost, Princess. Right, Gar?"

The snort Gar released contrasted so greatly with the soft, gentle strokes he had been giving her hand only moments before. "Speak for yourself. Why would I want to continue being friends with someone who rejected me-"

Much to Raven's dismay, Richard released her face to punch Gar. "Damn it, Garfield Logan, I swear-!"

Gar shirked away from another punch. "I was kidding, dude! Jeeze, lay off me!" He looked to Raven, his expression softening as he rolled his shoulder to ease out the knot Richard had caused. "Babe, whether you want to do this or not, this is your decision and I'll respect it. You're my best friend and nothing will ever change that. I'll still be your friend. We both will."

She liked that answer. She really liked that answer. Honestly, she only asked because she just wanted to know before making a decision. They were making it harder to say 'no'.

She watched Richard reach for her hand again, his blue eyes darkening just a little as he rose the back of his other hand for her cheek. With a small hum, he drew the back of his knuckles across the swell of her cheeks, looking into her eyes. Raven was so distracted by the silent promises held in his stare, that she didn't realize Gar had brought her hand to his lips, and was currently kissing the tips of her fingers. He nipped at the flesh and Raven looked down at him, just in time to watch his take her thumb into his mouth, swirling his tongue over her.

_Oh._

That pool of heat in her stomach suddenly burned into an inferno that threatened to consume her very soul. They just smiled those lopsided, secretive smirks at her and slowly inched into her space, ignoring her slow shifts under their stare. Raven thought that her boys were trouble before, but nothing that they had ever done before could ever compare to this… this… _sin._

Richard leaned forward slowly and he nipped at her lower lip, sucking it between his teeth before releasing it with a smile. Raven thought her heart might possibly fall out of her chest and onto the floor, but Gar moved in and kissed along her jaw with quick, innocent kisses. Raven's eyes fluttered and she took a slow step back, hoping to hold onto her sanity before she collapsed under the weight of their emotions again. If they kept doing this, she wouldn't be able to keep herself together.

Gar nibbled at her ear and Richard kissed her lower lip again, but they both seemed to catch the hint, and pulled back before Raven's lungs had a chance to give out. With their dark stares watching her from behind their eyelashes, they waited patiently for any kind of response.

"I'll think about it." She felt a surge of pride run through her because she managed not to stutter that time.

With a dual nod, they both pulled back brought her hands up to their lips to place a surprisingly innocent kiss onto each one.

"Take your time," they told her with smiles.

She knew that many women would love to be in her position right now. Many of those same women would accept their offer in a heartbeat and rush to the closest (and probably cheapest) bedroom that they could find. But, together, they chose her. They would take such good care of her - she knew that they would because they always had. She knew how lucky she was, but they were still her best friends.

These were still her boys.

Raven returned the nod with a growing smile despite her sudden nervousness.

She was in so much trouble.

)O(

_HELLO FRIENDS!  
>This story was written originally by the incredibly talented and wonderful <em>_**D.T. Mars**__, and she was kind enough to let me adopt it. I am editing the original chapters (so that they flow a bit better with my own style), and plan to have a new chapter up in a few days. I hope I don't disappoint. _

_My cover art was designed by __**Megaira**_**,**_because she is spectacular. _

_Thanks for being awesome, friends. _


	2. Chapter Two

**One, Two, Three  
><strong>Chapter Two

That morning Raven woke up to murmured voices, the contrasting tones dark and low mixing with bright and light. Soft teasing phrases mingling with chuckles and carefully placed jabs. It sounded lovely, a juxtaposition of dark and light playing over her ears. She hummed in appreciation of the sound and rolled over onto her stomach, burying her face into the soft down of her pillow. In her morning daze, she couldn't quite tell who it was or what the conversation was about and frankly, she didn't care for either. What she did know was that someone had decided to take up residency in her room as she slept.

Slowly, the sounds started to clear and form into coherent sentences.

"...time should we give her?"

"As much as she needs."

A soft almost animalistic whine, like a puppy that needed to be let outside. "We've been waiting since we were _kids_, Dick… if I have to wait much longer, I might _actually_ explode."

"You're being dramatic." His voice was even and patient, but there was a low lilt to it, as if he was teasing him. "We give her all the time she needs. Just like we always have… besides, waiting a little bit longer isn't going to hurt either of us. I mean, we just basically asked her to be a shared girlfriend. You can't imagine that she'll take it without hesitation. This _is_ Raven we're talking about."

"Right, right… cautious, patient Raven. Always carefully planning shit out."

"One of us has to, and it certainly won't be you anytime."

"I'm ready _now_."

"_She_ isn't. Give her time."

A growl reverberated through the soft silence of the room. "When she says yes-"

"_If_ she says yes."

A snort. "_When_ she says yes… I'm going to take an entire afternoon to just fucking _kiss_ her senseless."

"Oh? Then I call dibs in the morning."

A low, teasing laugh broke the tension easily. "And we can share her at night?"

_Oh. _Her heart leapt into her throat, and Raven did everything in her power to force her eyes open. With a slow, very cautious breath, she raised her stare to see Richard himself sitting beside her and reclining onto the headboard with his legs crossed at his ankles - as if he didn't have one care in the world. One hand was tucked behind his head while the other one teased the edges of her hair, curling it around his fingertips before letting it fall back the black cotton of her pillow.

If he was there, Raven could only guess that the other voice was Gar, and he was somewhere else in the room. Probably at her feet, she guessed. Only those two would have the audacity to practically use her room as a lounge even as she slept. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Well, good morning to you, too, Princess," he told her with that sinful laugh spilling from between his lips. "Did you sleep well?"

He was subtly asking if she dreamt well. Surprisingly, she didn't dream at all. No, her mind was filled with too much mental overload to even _think_ about processing what had happened last night. Instead, her entire body had shut down and she collapsed into a dark, dreamless night. Now, she felt better and rested, and certainly far more capable of taking on the proposition they had placed in front of her. Although, that didn't ease her anxiety any more. No, this was still a little _too_ much to handle, but she would try for them.

Slowly, she returned the smile, knowing her own looked a little weak and broken. Even though they came into her room without her permission, it was good to see him. "Good morning."

"It's about time you woke up," Gar spoke, his tone playful. "I thought I was gonna have to wait around all day for you, and you _know_ I'm not exactly a patient person."

Raven felt her smile grow, and she immediately shoved her face into her pillow in an attempt to smother it. The last thing she needed was either of her boys learning they had the power to make her smile with just a few words. That would _certainly _be her undoing, and she did _not _want to give them anymore emotional ammo than they already had.

Clearing her throat, she peeked an eye out of the curtain of her hair to stare at both of them. "Don't you people know how to call before visiting?"

"Hey," Gar began. He sounded hurt. "What do you mean by 'you people'?"

Richard shrugged. "We did call," he told her. "You didn't answer. So, we thought we would come over anyway."

"Yeah, it's not like we don't know where you live. Or that we haven't see your room before." He paused and tugged on her ankle through the thick cotton of the comforter, teasing her with his touches. "Nice red bra, by the way. I'd love to see you model it."

Raven flushed and buried her face back into the pillow. Now they were commenting on her _underwear_!?

"_Gar…_" The eyeroll was even in Richard's voice. "Seriously, knock it off."

"Fine, fine… I'd rather have her model something we picked out anyway-"

"_Gar!_"

"-before we took it off-"

His words were cut short as Richard swung out to punch his arm. "Seriously, dude. Give her time and space! You're not helping either of us by opening your fucking cakehole!"

"Okay, okay!" Gar held up his hands and sighed in defeat. "I get it. I'll keep the sexual comments to a bare minimum."

"Or not at all."

"No promises."

"Ugh… why do I even put up with you?"

"Because we're besties," he replied in a sing-song voice.

Raven couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled up from the bottom of her throat, trickling between the three of them and breaking the tension. She rolled over onto her back and stared up into Richard's endless blue eyes as they hovered over her, that smirk still played over his features. His fingers threaded through her hair and he leaned over her, brushing his nose against her own.

"Good morning, Princess."

"Y-you already said that." Damnit. _That stutter_.

Gar propped himself up on his arm and smiled at her, his hands running over her calves and ankles in slow, almost soothing circles. _Almost_, because Raven could feel that slow, hot burn start to seep into her skin, warming her veins until it coursed through her body and pooled low in her abdomen. She wet her suddenly dry lips and tried to put a little space between them, but there was nowhere for her to run. No, she was completely at their mercy, and she honestly had no idea how long she could hold out against either of them. When in the world had they suddenly moved from lowbrow humor to seducing her like a pair of finely educated escorts? And why had she never noticed it before?

"Well, mornin' again, Babe." Gar squeezed her ankle.

"Did you two need something?"

"Nah." Gar waved her off. "Not really."

"We just wanted to check up on you," Richard said and she turned to look at him, his face still dangerously close to her own. She could smell cinnamon and anise clinging to his breath, and it made the little patch of heat turn into a burning ache. Richard rubbed her arm with the back of her hand. "When you didn't pick up, we thought that you might have been avoiding us, and we didn't want to upset you."

"So, we popped over to check on you."

Her brow jumped in surprise. Avoiding them? Even if she wanted to avoid them, it wouldn't be possible. Not only were they her best friends, but they were also her coworkers, fellow students, and her mother was fully convinced that they were far too skinny and was hellbent on inviting them over for dinner every night and fattening them up herself. They were an inextricable staple in her life in ways that she couldn't always articulate. Avoiding them would be like trying to avoid the sun.

"You guys are my best friends. Why would I be avoiding you two?"

"Because of last night."

"Oh."

"Oh?" Gar repeated.

She resisted a smile. "I would never avoid you guys."

"Even if we scared you?" Richard asked, his voice slow and tentative, as if he was trying to calm her down.

"Once again," Gar began. "All Richard's idea."

"It was _not_." Richard rolled his eyes. "You were halfway to telling her yourself before I convinced you we should do it together."

"Yeah, yeah…" Gar waved him off. "Well, your valliant speech about loving her since grade school didn't do anything but egg me on."

Richard blushed and pulled his face away from Raven's to glare. "I thought I told you to not tell anyone!"

"Raven isn't just _anyone_, she's-"

"You didn't scare me," Raven interrupted before either of them got out of hand. The last thing either of them needed was a bruise or another fight. Sitting up, she pushed at her hair and hoped it didn't look like a complete rats nest. They might have seen her at her worst, but no one should see her when she had just gotten out of bed. "I just… I needed time. To think about it."

When she told them that she would think over their suggestion, she was confident in the fact that she probably only told them this because she was caught so off-guard. Why else would she tell her two best friends, her boys, that she would contemplate entering an open relationship with them? Obviously, she was not in the right state of mind. She loved them, but _loved _them? Well… that was a different animal altogether. Raven loved her boys, she did, but she wasn't sure if she loved them this much.

Finally, she noticed Richard unabashedly staring at her mouth, his own lips slightly parted. She smelled that scent of cinnamon again and swallowed, looking down at her pillow. Why did he have to smell so _good_? Vaguely, as if a little thought tickling the back of her mind, she wondered how he would taste. Like cinnamon, or… like something else? Like wine or mead? Raven found herself looking up at Gar and staring at his lazy smile as he continued to rub her legs. If Richard tasted like wine and cinnamon, what would _Gar_ taste like? Mint? Lemons? _Oh_, how she wanted to find out.

Her cheeks flushed, and she shook her head, staring down into her lap again. If she had superpowers, that pillow and the portion of the bed, plus the floor that laid beneath it would be destroyed and the kitchen would be visible.

Her boys had never once put her in any position to make her feel uncomfortable before and she knew that this wasn't their intention, but right now she just wanted to punch them both in the face. Repeatedly. They were her best friends. Her _best friends_. It was against the code book of friends to do this with each other… wasn't it? _Ugh_, why couldn't they have chosen some other woman to gallivant around with?

"Now, I'm no expert on these... things," she began as she finally met Richard's eyes.

Gar snorted and mumbled. "Miss I-didn't-kiss-anyone-until-I-was-nineteen?"

Richard sighed and rolled his eyes, but Raven managed to hold onto her composure, Even if Gar was being a brat. "But, I'm pretty sure that best friends are the one group of people who are exempt from being used as sexual experiments. And _as_ your best friend, I would have to say I agree. I don't think I should be your..." She searched for the right word. "...plaything."

Immediately, they both looked insulted, even more insulted than he looked the other night when she asked if they would still be her friends if she agreed to this. Richard leaned back a little, his eyebrows knitting together as his face became serious. "This _isn't_ an experiment, Raven. And you _aren't_ a plaything. Why would you ever think that?"

Raven's stomach turned. It was always 'Princess'. Her proper name was only ever used in moments of great seriousness. Using her name did not bode well for her current situation. "Then, what is this? You two just sprung this up on me. What else am I supposed to think?"

"That we like you," they both declared, looking rather surprised at her comments.

"Babe," Gar continued with a sigh, sitting up and stopping that _heavenly _touching of her legs. "We both like you. _A lot_. But we both like each other too. We spoke about it and we decided that we don't want to ruin our friendship over this. It's stupid." he smiled and leaned forward. "So, Richard and I decided to become a super boyfriend team-"

"A super boyfriend team?"

"-and bring it up to you so that you could make your decision," he finished, ignoring her incredulity.

"So, you two really do want to share me." Her fingers tightened in the pillow, and she was amazed that she hadn't stuttered yet. "Would this be your first time... doing something like this?"

"It would be my first time," Richard said with a nod, his eyes flicked over to Gar, and a thin smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "Though, I'm not so sure about Gar."

"So, I'm a free spirit," Gar defended himself with a shrug and another wave of his hand. completely flippant about it. "_People _are beautiful and I like to enjoy them anyway I can. I don't see how a little indulgence is a crime."

Raven supposed she had to agree.

"Besides," he continued, his eyes darkening. "If this happens, it would be my first time with people I actually care about. Those other times were just... _sex_, not really relationships. I think I like the idea of a relationship far better."

"We don't care if there's sex or not-"

Gar snorted, a teasing smile on his lips. "Speak for yourself."

"_Gar._ You just said-"

"Doesn't mean I _don't_ wanna roll around in the sheets."

Richard continued with an eyeroll and a shake of his head, "Raven, look… we just want to be with you and if this is how it's going to happen, then we'll do it if you want to. We're just not going to let you choose between us. It's not fair to us or to you."

Despite their bantering, the little speeches were nice to hear. "But, what if this doesn't work out?" she asked, her voice soft. "I don't want to lose you guys. You're my best friends."

The smile that Richard gave her made her stomach do a little flip and that heat started to burn low in her stomach again. "You could never lose us, Princess."

Good, she was back to 'Princess'.

"And if this doesn't work out," Gar continued, his hands back to rubbing her legs, "we'll still be your best friends even if you don't want to be ours."

"Wow," she breathed out, her voice wavering as they inched closer to her. "You two sure do talk a good game." When they laughed, she tried to fight the grin, but it won out and stretched across her face. Suddenly, she remembered her mother. How would she react to her one and only daughter having two boyfriends? Two practically stunning and strangely sinful boyfriends.

"Do we have to tell anyone? Not that I'd be ashamed of you two," she quickly added in an attempt to save face. Honestly, she wasn't even sure of just how truthful she was being. "I'm just not sure of how my mother would react."

Richard shook his head. "We don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to. This could be just us. Our secret if this was all you wanted."

There it was. Everything that she needed to know, and the answers to all of her questions were all laid out in the open. There were no more secrets between them. All she needed to do was make a decision and she would either be single with her relationship with both of her best friends still in tact, or she could be in a relationship with both of her boys. The fact that these were_ her boys_ made the prospect seem even sweeter and made the scale tip over just a bit. However, she had never even been in a real relationship with one boy before. How would she handle two who were so different?

As she looked into Richard's eyes, she knew that she wouldn't have to handle anything because these were her boys. The word 'handle' insinuated that there would be difficulty and problems in managing, but she already knew that this wouldn't be the case. Not with her boys. Quite frankly, the only problem that needed handling at the moment was making a decision on who she was going to kiss first because her boys, Richard and Gar, were really about to become _her boys_. Unequivocally. Unabashedly. Completely without barriers.

_Hers._

"We can't tell anyone."

Raven Roth just said that. Those words just left her mouth. Her cheeks burned, but Gar and Richard just smiled at her.

"That's a yes then?"

Gar smiled and crawled up the length of her bed. "I told you she would say yes."

With a smile, Richard held his hand out for her to take, his fingers weaving between her own. Well, she supposed that solved the dilemma of deciding on who to kiss first. Without a second thought, she placed her hand into his and allowed him to help her crawl out from under the cover. Her stomach began tumbling when he took her by the waist and set her onto his lap.

Oh god. What did she agree to? She was suddenly tempted to call this off, or at least postpone it just for the day, because her mother was home. They did know, didn't they? She must have been the one who let them into the house, after all (although, she certainly didn't put it past them to break into her room). However, everything that she had been planning to say dissolved at the tip of her tongue when Richard tucked a stray hair behind her ear his eyes practically _smoldering_.

He took her chin into his grasp and nudged her nose with his own, that scent of cinnamon curling over her lips again. "May I kiss you?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. All of a sudden, her world was icy blue and electric. She felt so warm, warmer than when he already had his arm around her. Since her mouth wasn't working, she nodded and his smile grew a bit. The corners of her mouth twitched upward and he directed her face toward his before placing his lips onto hers.

_Soft._

Raven no longer had control over her own emotions against the softness of his kiss, and she gave into him immediately, all of her reservations practically flying out the door as his lips moved over her own. His kiss was gentle, but insistent, as if he was trying to give her every ounce of his thoughts and feelings through his mouth. Her hands tangled in his shirt, trying to hold onto something solid as he took her soul somewhere she might never find it.

His tongue brushed her bottom lip and she opened her mouth for him, not because he was asking for permission, but because it just felt so good. He tasted exactly as she imagined, like cinnamon and anise, the flavor exotic and biting, reminding her of somewhere safe. Somewhere like _home. _She wanted more, and she found herself leaning into him, her fingers tightening in that shirt as his hands bit into her hips, rocking her slowly over his lap.

When the hand at her chin moved to dig itself into her hair, a quiet moan escaped her and slipped into his mouth as their lips danced. She really should have been trying to remain silent, especially since her mother was in the house, but she couldn't help it. Richard kissed exactly the way that she thought he would have, and 'bliss' was the only word to describe it. He was always warm and gentle, smooth and passionate; his kisses and the little nips that he gave her reflected his personality perfectly. Slow and patient, just like him.

A tiny whine escaped her when he pulled away. She blinked once and caught a glimpse of bright green before Gar pulled her close and kissed her. With a weak moan, her eyes fluttered shut as she grabbed for his hair and allowed him to pull her off of Richard's lap and placed her onto his own. She could feel his shoulders ripple with unspoken power under her fingers and every second passed between them made her blood boil and sear. That bright spot in her belly was now threatening to consume her very being.

It was a bit overwhelming to go from one kiss to another that was so different from the first. While Richard's kisses matched his personality perfectly, Gar's couldn't have been any more different. Gar was always playful and childish, but nothing about this kiss reflected that. His kisses were raw and deliberate, straight to the point. He was almost a bit animalistic, groans and growl escaping his mouth as he bit and teased and nipped. His tongue traced the sanctuary of her mouth with little hums of pleasure escaping his chest. It was as if he was tasting the most expensive wine in the world, and he didn't want to waste a drop.

When she felt Richard's lips and soft kisses trailing up her thigh, she broke the kiss with a gasp to find him working on raising the hem of the oversized T-shirt she wore. He smiled up at her, and Gar's chuckle reverberated through the silence, humming along her ear. Gasping, Raven was half tempted to lift her shirt up for them and toss it somewhere no one could find it.. Then, her eyes clamped shut when she felt Gar's teeth working on her neck, bites and licks that spoke of possession, and his fingers traced up and down her back. Once Richard managed to lift the T-shirt up, he grabbed her panty clad behind and moved to begin working on the other side of her neck. Their hands trailed up her bare sides, tracing the soft swells of the underside of her breasts, testing their boundaries.

Her head fell back. She thought that she was in bliss before? Raven was in heaven now. She could feel the very same canine that always seemed to gleam and reflect light whenever Gar laughed digging and poking into her skin. On the other side of her neck, she could feel Richard's gentle nips and kisses; his lips and teeth were so soft and patient while Gar's were almost rough. She literally had the best of both worlds on each side of her neck.

Then, it all stopped. Before she could complain, she heard a confused, "Raven?"

Raven's eyes snapped open. "M-mother." Mother?

Gar snorted. "And I thought that you'd gotten over your stutter."

Her head whipped toward the direction of his voice, mouth falling open in shock. He was now at her bookshelf with a freaking book in his hand - Garfield Logan did _not_ read. Ever. Of course, before she could point this out, he smiled over the edge of the book and that canine tooth seemed to be winking at her.

Her stomach turned for the umpteenth time since those two had arrived and she took her hair to comb it over her neck. By now, it was long enough and thick enough to cover any potential hickeys that could be marring her skin. It had been years since she'd grown her hair out this long, but she was suddenly glad that she was just too lazy and too cheap to get a decent haircut, at least it managed to save her face again.

"Daughter," her mother mocked. When Raven looked to her a bit suddenly, Arella raised a brow from her spot at the doorframe. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she answered immediately. A bit too immediately judging from the way that her mother crossed her arms. "I'm fine, I promise."

That wasn't exactly. She was perfectly fine, especially when she had both of her boys kissing her completely senseless and running their hands all over her. She looked down to see that her T-shirt was no longer at her waist, but was back down to her thighs. "I was just out of it for a minute," she said more to herself than to anyone else in the room.

"Uh-huh," Arella said suspiciously and Raven's head snapped up to watch her. Her mother pursed her lips. "I sent the boys up here so that they could wake you up. You don't normally sleep in this late. From the looks of it, you're still asleep."

"Don't worry," Richard said. Swiftly, Raven looked behind her to find him in his previous position: reclining onto the headboard with his legs crossed at his ankles and watching her with a smile. "We'll wake her up."

Arella chuckled. "I believe it." Like mother, like daughter. "Anyway, I just wanted to check on you and see if you were okay. You were really out of it when you came in last night."

Raven looked back to her mother. It was a miracle that she hadn't received whiplash yet with the way her neck was whirling around this room. Her brows furrowed. "I was?"

"You were," her mother said with a nod before frowning. "I came to check on you last night, but you were already fast asleep. I didn't want anyone disturbing you, so I set your phone on 'Do Not Disturb'."

Impossible as it seemed, Raven's brows knitted even further. "You did?"

"I did," her mother confirmed. "I hope you don't mind."

That explained the missed calls. Raven didn't like to see her mother worried, especially for her. She shook her head with a smile. "I don't mind. Thank you."

Despite how suspicious of her daughter's behavior she still looked, Arella returned the smile and finally stepped into the room. "You're welcome," she said as she placed a kiss onto Raven's forehead. "I'm leaving to go take care of some business across town." Her eyes flicked to the boys in her room with a trusting smile. "I trust that you two will take care of her."

"Don't we always?" Gar asked. The smile and secrets could be heard in his voice.

If her mother wasn't watching her so closely, Raven's eyes would have rolled all the way to the back of her head.

Arella chuckled a bit as she began making her way out of the room. "Don't burn the house down," she called out over her shoulder. "See you guys later. You're staying for dinner, right?"

"Sure," they answered in unison. "Wouldn't miss it."

"Good."

When she heard the front door close and the engine start up soon after, she felt Richard moving behind her. A sigh escaped her when he hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against his chest, his hands teasing the hem of her shirt again. His fingers were hot against her skin, tracing every muscle as he tugged the shirt over her stomach and just below her breasts.

Richard pushed her hair away from her neck and resumed decorating it with bites and kisses, his tongue running up and down her pulse as his fingers teased more subtly erogenous zones. "Come on, Princess," he spoke against her neck, extracting another sigh from her.

Her eyes almost fluttered shut before she heard the sound of a book hitting the ground. Gar. Her eyebrows twitched. She didn't care if Gar read or not, so long as he respected her books. All of her complaints died at her throat, not that she would have been able to seriously utter them with the way that Richard was working on her neck, when Gar began crawling toward her.

"Sorry about your book," he apologized with a smile once he reached her. "I'll pick it up later." At that, he began peppering her stomach with kisses and bites, running those sinful hands up and down her thighs before disappearing under her shirt and teasing her breasts. "We're supposed to be waking you up, anyway." He licked her lips and smiled, that canine peeking out at her. "We want to wake you up in the best way possible."

With that, Gar kissed her, Raven grabbed for his hair, and she was back in heaven yet again.

)O(

_Thank you again __**D.T. Mars **__for being spectacular! I hope I don't disappoint!  
><em>_Thanks, friends, for being awesome!_


	3. Chapter Three

**One, Two, Three  
><strong>Chapter Three

)O(

"What do you think?" Gar leaned against the wall and looked into those blue eyes he had grown to love, watching him move around the room with a grimace on his face. He looked kinda cute like that, his nose scrunched up in disdain, desperately trying to see the good in this disaster of an idea.

Gar smiled and continued to stare at him. Loving Richard was easy, he was his friend, his _best_ friend actually. Taking the step from purely platonic to something a little more than that hadn't really been all that hard. Although, Richard was still a little hesitant on admitting that they were in the relationship together, and his occasional reservation made things… awkward. But then Gar would catch his curious, far-off stares as Richard watched Gar kiss Raven, his lips twitching as if something were bothering him. At first Gar assumed it was jealousy, but then he realized that this was _his friend_ and they had both agreed that there would be _no_ jealousy between them. It was after a week that Gar began to realize Richard was curious about his kisses, but far too reserved to say so, like the little boy scout he was. Well… it didn't matter. Gar had waited this long for Raven to come around, he supposed he could wait a little longer for Richard too.

"I think it's a mess. I mean, I know the guy who lived here before was disgusting, but I didn't think he was… like _this_." He sniffed the air and coughed, waving his hand in his face. "What am I smelling? Is that beer and pizza?"

"And pot." Gar shrugged and pushed himself off of the wall, walking up to his friend (boyfriend?). "Look, I know it's gonna take some work and elbow grease. And, I know it's not perfect, but it's close to the bar-"

"It's three floors _above_ the bar."

Gar ignored him and continued. "It's close to campus for her, and… it would be _ours_."

Richard sighed and looked around, tapping his fingers on his thigh in annoyance. "I know, but couldn't we find something nicer? I mean… this is really disgusting."

"Three bedrooms two baths with a huge living area and a nice kitchen in _this_ neighborhood?" Gar snorted and rolled his eyes. "Not without selling your soul to the real estate god and financing your body as a medical experiment. We can afford _this_. And besides, it's not completely awful. It just needs work and some paint."

"And a blowtorch." Richard looked back into Gar's face. "Do we really _need_ three rooms?"

"Do you _want_ to try to explain to any of our parents why the three of us would be sharing a one room apartment?"

Richard winced. "Good point."

"It'll be good for us… _fun_."

"Fun…" Richard shook his head, his lips twitching as he fought against a smile. "You're just dead set on trying to get her into bed."

"Can you blame me?" Gar's voice was bright and playful, eyes sparkling as he watched his friend tour the room again. "We've been friends for years, Dick… we've _thought_ about this for years. Hell, even when we were kids we always talked about living together."

"Yeah, except then we weren't thinking about taking each others' clothes off all the time."

"So sex is now a factor." Gar waved him off. "Doesn't mean anything else has to change. If this doesn't work out, we'll still be friends, _and_ we've got the three rooms to prove it."

Richard shook his head and chuckled, shaking his head in defeat. Gar knew that he had him exactly where he wanted him. With another glance around the room again, Richard kicked at an empty can of beer, sighing. "I hate to admit it, dude, but you're totally right. This would be good for us. And it's a great neighborhood and we could..." He trailed off and shook his head, as if shaking thoughts out of his mind. "You're right. Let's do it."

"Good! I'm glad you agree." Gar grinned and clapped his hands together. "Because I already paid the deposit."

Richard just rolled his eyes. "Of _course_ you did."

)O(

Having two boyfriends wasn't nearly as troublesome as Raven thought that it would be. In fact, it was surprisingly easy to move from best friends to boyfriends, although she did have to admit that things had a tendency to burn to an inferno much quicker than before. Instead of jokes and teasing turning into more teasing, now off-handed comments and laughter turned into smoldering stares and hot kisses. Last week she had been joking with Richard, making comments about something funny that Gar had said. He had teased her and jumped into the joke, those blue eyes bright and laughing, and the next thing she knew, Raven was pinned up against the wall, his lips feasting on her own as if she was his last meal on earth.

She had moaned into his mouth, her hands tightening in his hair as he started to kiss down her neck, biting at her skin with a hunger she couldn't describe. And then in just a few minutes, he pulled away, kissed her with tenderness and innocence and went back to doing whatever he had been doing before.

Gar had been no different. He was telling her bad jokes and puns as they closed up the bar one night, cleaning glasses and placing them back in the cooler, and then Raven found herself pulled back against his chest, his hand sneaking under her shirt as he kissed up and down her neck. His other hand ran over the curve of her hip, gripping at the flesh with insistent tugs and pinches.

And then, as quickly as he had kissed her, he was gone. He dropped his hands to his sides and went back to restocking glasses with her, leaving her gaping like a fish as he cast her sly sideways glances, his lips red and moist from his kisses and biting.

It was that day that Raven came to conclusion that they were going to be the death of her.

It wasn't really the thought of having two boyfriends that bothered her. It was the fact that both boyfriends would be her best friends - both of those boyfriends would always be _her boys_. She wouldn't have a problem in handling them. In fact, handling was never an issue because they had always been so seamlessly entwined that it was hard to tell where their relationships differed between each other. Dating them wasn't the issue either, but the real concern that haunted her was that she didn't want to lose either of them or their friendship in this new relationship.

Raven hated change - especially if it was sudden and without warning despite there being a situational shift involved. She hated being comfortable enough to close her eyes and nod off with the security of their relationship, only to have the rug pulled from under her with those sharp kisses and casual bites against her skin. It kept her paranoid and on edge, always wondering if Richard really _was_ reaching for that item on the top shelf behind her, or Gar's hands really _were _cold from doing inventory in the cooler. But even though she was nervous and still a little hesitant, her boys were quick to do away with all of her anxieties, as they always were, and made sure that their friendship would not deteriorate because of said relationship.

To them, that meant remaining as genuine as they had been from the day they met.

It worked surprisingly well.

Garfield was still a horrible comedian and an insufferable gossip, Richard was still a goody-goody with a pole stuck up his butt, and she still couldn't stop spewing out sarcastic comments for the life of her. All three of them still worked efficiently at the bar and all three of them still interacted normally when in the company of others. Most importantly of all, all three of them still conversed comfortably with each other when they were alone, although admittedly these conversation were often interrupted by long, languid kisses and gentle touches over her body. Except for the fact that her boys could very well take advantage of her lips and sanity at any moment, everything remained natural. Their friendship wasn't stilted, none of the quiet pauses in their conversations were awkward, and they still held onto the comfortable quiet that rest on very good friends. It was easy.

The only real difference in their relationship was that Raven could now secretly indulge in heated and guiltless make out sessions with the both of them at the same time. Kiss after kiss melting into one another as hands touched and stroked her skin, always bringing her body to an inferno in just a few easy moments. Her boys would always have her red faced, tingling, and absolutely breathless. Sometimes they brought her right to the edge in minutes, other times, they took long languid hours to kiss and touch and bite her as she writhed under their influence.

If heaven and hell could exist simultaneously, Raven was certain she was in it.

"I guess we're really your boys now," Garfield commented with a grin, his fingers under her shirt and tugging at the band of fabric between her breasts. He tugged her closer to him and nipped at her lower lip, eyes heavy and dark, like a forest after a storm. "Huh, Babe?"

Her contented sigh finally escaped when he told her that, and she was unable to keep her pleasure contained for very long. Not only were they really _her boys_ (in almost all the ways she had ever fantasized about), but both of their nicknames for her now had completely different meanings. This was another change that she did not mind. Surprisingly enough, the best part of it all wasn't the heart stopping kisses or even the fact that the flow of their friendship had not changed.

It was the cuddles.

She would never admit it aloud, mostly because she valued her pride far too much to let them know. Although it really didn't matter all that much, because of how well her boys could read her, but she secretly loved to cuddle with them. There was warmth and honesty in their touches, their love mingled with their friendship and created some kind of magic spell that danced over her skin like candlelight. She loved to have either of them holding her close and massaging her arm or back while the other cradled her legs in their lap and ran a hand up and down her calf. These moments were often filled with easy conversation and were more precious to her than any other experience she could have. The feeling of protection that their arms, hands, and strong chests gave her strongly rivaled the heat that pooled in her stomach whenever they kissed her.

But she digressed.

Literally.

Her brain was quite actually digressing and wandering away at the moment. She was preparing for work and she shouldn't have been daydreaming about them like this. There were about a hundred things for her to do before she opened the bar, and she had been cleaning the same glass for the past ten minutes, thinking about her boys. She needed to pull herself together and stop acting like a foolish schoolgirl.

"...ven."

Raven jerked a bit with a gasp. "Huh?"

A bit curiously, Jinx waved a hand in front of Raven's eyes, making her blink a few times. She raised a brow and sat on a stool at the bar, her lips pursing. "You're not usually this articulate."

Cautiously, Raven looked down to see a cup in her hand and a rag in the other. This scene was beginning to look increasingly and eerily familiar, and for this, she carefully set the cup down. She couldn't afford to break another cup. After the last confrontation she'd had in this exact spot only a few weeks earlier, she honestly wouldn't have been surprised if _Jinx_ was looking to ask her out on a date. This seemed to be her curse after all.

Raven swallowed an incredulous snort and met Jinx's eyes. "And you're not usually this sarcastic," she quipped as she set the rag down beside the cup. "That's my shtick."

Jinx scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I'm only stealing your shtick because you can't do it right. Not anymore, anyway. You've been acting weird lately. What's your problem?"

Raven's 'problem' was that she now had two boyfriends. Two smoking hot boyfriends. Who happened to be her smoking hot best friends. It wasn't really a problem at all and the mere thought of it made her practically giddy, which was not a feeling that she often entertained.

"There!" Jinx exclaimed with a pointed finger and a crinkled nose. "You're doing it again! The dazing and the creepy smiles! I have known you for nearly five years, Raven and not once have I ever seen you smile like… _that_. It's freaking me out."

"I'm _not_ smiling!"

Jinx's rolled her eyes and pulled her hand away, but chose to say nothing.

Raven's cheeks flushed. "...Am I?"

"You look like one of those creepy cabbage patch dolls with the dead eyes."

Raven rolled her eyes and threw her dish rag at her. "Damn it, Jinx."

Jinx laughed and cradled her stomach as she did so. "I'm sorry."

Raven pursed her lip. Jinx absolutely was _not_ sorry. It was quite obvious that she was getting a real kick out of this.

"Come on," she began with a smile once her laughter faded. "Spill. Whatever it is can't be that bad, especially if it's got you smiling like that."

That was the thing. It wasn't bad. Well, to most of civilized society it might be perceived as totally bad, but to Jinx it wouldn't be bad - not at all. If anything, she would congratulate her friend on landing two men and cheer her on with advice that would make Raven faint with embarrassment. However, just because it wasn't bad didn't mean that this was something that Raven was prepared and willing to just announce to an audience, even if this audience consisted of only Jinx at the empty bar.

Luckily for her and before Jinx could continue poking and prodding around for answers, the bell on top of the front door jingled and Raven looked to see that it was Garfield stepping into the building.

Immediately, she found herself fighting another dead-eye smile and felt her heart hammering against her chest at the sight of him approaching her and Jinx. It wasn't like this was the first time that she'd seen one of her boys since the establishment of their relationship and that was what made her reaction that much more embarrassing. Although she and her boys interacted normally in the presence of others, she always found it hard to keep from grinning from ear to ear at the sight of each of them… simply because they were both hers. And she certainly liked that thought.

Gar snapped Raven out of her daydreams by taking her chin into his grasp and placing a single kiss to forehead. Pulling up a stool, he sat beside Jinx, that mischievous smile playing on his lips as his canine glinted in the thin light of the bar. "Hey, ladies."

Raven began to wonder if they could hear her heartbeat as clearly and loudly as she could. He always kissed her on the forehead as a form of greeting, both of her boys did, and it never bothered her before. But now it felt intimate, and having Jinx watch their own personal interaction felt strange somehow. She wanted their kisses (no matter how innocent) to be held only for them.

"Hey," she began steadily. She didn't want to stutter in front of Jinx, that would have been a giant flashing neon sign that something was up. "I was beginning to think that I would have to start a fight with Jinx. Little Miss Nosy."

Jinx tore her eyes away from the hypnotic sigh of a laughing Gar to shoot Raven a glare for the insult, but she wasn't concerned with that. No, Raven was far more concerned with how soothing and melodic his laughter sounded. So concerned was she with the wonders of puberty that she barely registered the bell jingling again. It wasn't until a new hand took her chin and a kiss was placed onto her forehead that she looked away from Gar and finally noticed that Richard was there.

"Afternoon, Princess."

She swallowed at the feel of his lips on her forehead, but she didn't let it show. Hell, they always kissed her on the forehead as a form of greeting, but she was about ready to faint right then and there. As if the hammering of her heart wasn't bad enough, her heartbeat had actually grown a bit frantic.

Now they were both here.

At the same time.

Speaking of puberty working wonders.

Once again, this wasn't the first time that the three of them were together in public since the establishment of their relationship, but she still got butterflies in her stomach and her toes still curled a bit whenever they entered the room. She always prided herself on her realistic attitude, but she wouldn't have been surprised if her heart were to jump right out of her chest and land onto the counter in front of them.

"Sorry we're late," Richard apologized as he released her chin and sat beside Gar, leaning against the counter. "We had to take care of something, and it took longer than we expected."

Raven should have been getting on their case. She should have been asking them just what it was that they were so busy taking care of that made them come in late. Just because she was their girlfriend didn't mean that they could waltz in here twenty minutes late for their shifts. But quite frankly, she was afraid to open up her mouth because she had a feeling that it would just be a stutter.

"It's fine," she blurted out. No, this wasn't fine. Coming in late for open was not fine! It was not fine at all!

So, she wasn't stuttering, but she was just letting them get away with petty things - like they always let her do whenever she messed up. All she had to do was take one look at those baby blues and those bright green eyes and she was done - like they always were whenever she pointed her violet eyes at them.

She held her chin high and fisted her hands under her arms. "But, I want to know what you guys were taking care of. I can't set up this whole place on my own you know."

Gar opened his mouth to speak before Richard clapped a hand over his mouth. The youngest didn't seem to agree with this new arrangement at all. He flailed and was most likely yelling out obscenities that were being muffled by Richard's hand, but the eldest paid him no heed as he stood and pulled the younger man up with him.

"We'll tell you later." At that, he pulled Gar away and led him into the kitchen.

Raven's eyes followed them suspiciously. She was proud of herself for demanding answers, but she was a bit confused by the response. 'A bit' because sadly enough, she was used to them acting so strange.

"They are so hot," Jinx spoke heavily and Raven finally looked to her. The other woman looked about ready to go into the kitchen herself. "You are so lucky to have those fine specimen of the male species as your two best friends."

Raven couldn't fight the smile this time. If only Jinx knew how lucky her friend became as of two weeks ago. "Don't you have a boyfriend?"

Jinx pouted. "Yeah." Then, she began to backtrack. "Don't get me wrong, I love Wally, I do. But there's one of him and two of _them_. They call you Babe and Princess," she almost growled. "How much hotter can those two possibly get?"

A lot hotter once you've experienced their kissing, Raven thought a bit contemplatively.

Jinx gave a sigh. "The things I would do if I had them both wrapped around my finger the way that you do."

Raven was beginning to seriously doubt that either of those boys were in the palm of her hand the way everyone else seemed to think so. No, she was beginning to believe it was most definitely the other way around, and she was at their mercy. Much to her dismay. Sighing, she turned around and began restocking glasses. "Get back to work, Jinx."

"Yeah, yeah... " Jinx hopped off the stool and meandered back to the kitchen with a teasing smirk playing across her lips. "Just leave me here to daydream about all the other places those innocent kisses could go - you know, other than _foreheads_."

Raven didn't think her face could get any redder.

)O(

The best part of closing up the bar at night wasn't the thought of going home after a long day. It was being able to unwind with her two best friends once everyone else left. Even though it was nearly three in the morning, her feet were swollen as she propped them up on a box, and her ears still ringing with the sound of music and chatter from the night, she felt content. There was something soothing about just spending time with her boys, like a little bit of medicine only she could indulge in.

"Wait, wait, wait. Let me get this straight," Richard began as he paced the floor of the kitchen. "Jinx wants to jump our bones?"

Raven chuckled at the sight and the analogy. Today wasn't the first time that Jinx had projected her lewd thoughts about the boys into the universe, but Raven was feeling a bit territorial for some reason.

Gar looked absolutely mortified. "Doesn't she have a boyfriend?"

Richard shook his head. "I like Jinx and all, but I'm not getting beat up for her. What did you tell her?"

Raven reclined onto the chest freezer behind her, sliding down until she hit the floor with a sigh. It was too late for this conversation, all she really wanted was Gar's magic hands to soothe her calves. "I kindly and repeatedly reminded her that she has a boyfriend of her own."

"Dude!" Gar exclaimed as Richard shook his head. "I mean, I know I'm super hot and Richard's pretty okay looking for a potato look-a-like-"

Richard finally stopped pacing. "Excuse me?"

Gar grinned at him and the dimple in his left cheek appeared. "I just wanted the pacing to stop. It was messing with my ears."

Richard looked ready to start pacing again just to deliberately mess with Gar's ears.

Gar looked down at Raven as she lay on the floor, and her stomach turned as he approached her. He grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her to her feet before setting her on the freezer. With a stange noise low in his throat, he placed himself between her legs. "You should have told her to back off."

Raven rolled her eyes. "I _did_."

Gar grabbed her chin to make her look at him and her breathing hitched at the sight of such bright and expressive green eyes. She felt the world melting around her as he leaned closer to her, resting his forehead on her own with a low growl. "You should have told her to back off," he repeated, his voice sounding possessive and strange.

At that, he kissed her and her hands were soon lost in his hair as her eyes fluttered shut.

She couldn't tell her friend to back off and they liked to tease her about it, but it was nice to have them both want her to claim them as hers before others. A sigh escaped her when Gar broke the kiss to begin placing soft ones down her neck, his tongue and teeth sliding over her skin like secrets. Raven had to fight off a purr, and she found her hips pushing against his own in a strange dance. He made a playful noise and licked at her pulse, kissing back up her neck to her ear and capturing the lobe between his teeth.

A moment of lucidity struck her as Gar continued to suck on the sweet spot behind her left ear. They were still late to work. "What were- what were you guys going to tell me?"

"About what?" Gar asked into her neck, he scraped his teeth over her spot and she writhed against him.

"About why you were late- Mmh!" The rest of her question was muffled by Richard's lips, his tongue thrusting into her mouth to silence her. He practically worshiped her with kisses, taking from her whatever he wanted until they were both left as gasping red-hot messes.

When she felt Gar's teeth nipping at her neck, she jolted and moaned into Richard's mouth. It didn't take long for her to realize that they were trying to distract her. "This isn't fair."

Richard smiled against her lips as he slid a hand up her shirt. "What's not fair?" he asked into her mouth, his teeth biting at her lips.

She groaned at the feeling of swallowing his words. "This."

Richard's fingers traced the underwire of her bra and she lurched once Gar bit down again.

"What's _this_?" Gar asked before swirling his tongue over the mark he created.

She was quite tempted to forget all about why they were late, but she remembered how they acted. They were hiding something from her. She pulled away from Richard and she felt absolutely dizzy being faced with his endless eyes. "O-okay."

"Okay," he agreed with a nod before switching posts with Gar. Before she could say anything, Gar was kissing her and Richard was working on her neck as they both grabbed her ass, pulling her closer to them. Her eyes clamped shut at the sudden change in pace and dynamic. It never ceased to amaze her how different her boys' techniques were, and yet how easy it was to lose herself in both of them. It was the feel of Richard's hand that was finally cupping her bra-clad breast that brought her back down to earth.

She pulled away from Gar. "S-stop."

Immediately, they both stopped and looked up to meet her eyes worriedly. Richard's hand began sliding down and she held it in place. "Not _that_." She almost felt embarrassed, but the smile Richard gave her eased her shame. "You said that you would tell me why you were late."

Gar frowned a bit. "Actually, Richard said that, but I'll go along with this."

Raven looked to Richard. "You said 'later.'"

Richard nodded. "Yes, I did."

"It's later."

"Yes, it is."

"So, tell me."

"I said 'later', but I didn't specify which one. There were many 'laters' after I told you that. Tomorrow could be the 'later' that I was talking about for all you know."

Raven's face fell and she was half tempted to knock their heads together in annoyed frustration. "I didn't ask for a riddle." When Gar laughed, she somehow managed to ignore how pretty it sounded to glare at him. "That's not funny, Gar."

He made an attempt for a pout as he continued to laugh. "Am I in trouble?"

Her scowl softened at the sight of him. Even, she had to admit that he looked pretty cute like that. "No."

"That's too bad." He leaned forward and brushed his nose against her own. "I think I like the idea I might have to be _disciplined_ by you."

Raven flushed, eyes going wide.

Richard grinned as Gar laughed. "You're adorable, Babe," the latter snickered with a shake of his head. Before she could even blush, he placed a kiss onto her lips and went back to working on her neck. A shuddering sigh slipped through her frown and she writhed against him, whispering curses against both of them as her body gave into the pleasure he was offering her. He certainly seemed to like that spot, and Raven couldn't find a reason to disagree.

Richard's hand left her behind and he took her face into it. Her stomach turned at the feeling of Gar's lips and teeth on her neck and at the sight of Richard smiling at her with complete honesty and understanding. He kissed her again, his lips feathering over her own as his tongue danced across her flesh.

"We'll tell you soon, Princess. Okay? Just trust us for right now."

It wasn't like she could say 'no'. In fact, with the way that he was looking at her and the way that Gar was working on her neck like that, all she could think was 'YES'. So, she nodded with her eyes wide and full of acceptance for them, and Richard just leaned forward and kissed her again, drowning her in another wave of pleasure. For the millionth time since they started their relationship, Raven began to wonder just what she had agreed to.

)O(

_THANK YOU AGAIN, __**D.T. Mars**__, for being awesome enough to let me adopt it. And thank you again,__**Megaira**_,_ for gorgeous cover art._

_Thanks for being awesome, friends. Let me know what you think. I hope I don't disappoint. _


	4. Chapter Four

**One, Two, Three  
><strong>Chapter Four

"Are you free later?"

Raven looked up from the booth where she had taken up residence, hastily writing out notes and study cards for a test next week. She had gotten to the restaurant an hour before anyone else, and she honestly thought she might have a minute of two to herself, but she should have known better. Her boys would never be all that far behind her. Richard leaned his elbows against the table as Raven fidgeted in her seat, wondering exactly where Gar was.

She pursed her lips and looked back into her notes, tapping her pen on the pages. "You already know my schedule. It's posted in the kitchen."

"Awe, come on, Babe…" There was Gar, hovering over her left shoulder. "We're trying to be romantic. Work with us here."

Romantic? Good heavens, if those two were any more romantic, she was going to have to start carrying a change of underwear around with her. Raven pushed at her hair and chewed on her lip, eyes flicking from Richard calm, endless blue to Garfield's bright, dazzling green. "What are you two up to?"

"We're asking if you're free tonight."

"We've got a birthday surprise for you." Gar slid down onto the booth and draped his arm over her shoulder. His heat mingled with her own, spreading over her skin like warm honey and drowning her in feelings and emotions she couldn't quite make heads or tails of. The only thing Raven knew was that she wanted to down in them. She allowed herself the pleasure of breathing deep bringing in the scent of lemon on his breath mixed with the heady scent of his designer cologne. It made her mouth water, and Raven suddenly wondered _precisely_ where his glorious scent was coming from.

"My birthday is on Monday." Wow, she managed not to stutter. That might have been a first. "You both know that." She paused and looked into Richard's eyes, seeing the teasing smirk playing over her lips. "I hope you're not planning anything… over the top. I'll be really mad if you do."

Gar and Richard exchanged glances and grinned, saying nothing. That did not bode well for her.

"You _aren't_ planning anything… right?"

"No." Richard moved his hands across the table and plucked her notebook from under her pen, closing it up and setting it to the side. "We haven't planned anything _just_ yet… not for your birthday anyway."

What was _that_ supposed to mean?

"Anyway," Gar pulled her tighter against him and looked down into her eyes, his lopsided smile showing off that teasing little fang. "Tonight. Seven. Meet us outside the movie theater."

Richard tapped his fingers on the top of her closed notebook, his eyes darkening as he leaned closer to her. "Wear a skirt."

That was an order, not a question. Raven blinked, knowing her face was beyond red as she stared at him. What in the world were they _planning_? And why in the world did she need to wear a _dress_? She swallowed hard and pulled back a little, hoping they couldn't see the shock in her expression.

"S-seven." She confirmed, the stutter coming back full force as Garfield kissed her temple.

With a smile, they both picked themselves out of the booth and started for the kitchen. Richard paused and turned around, his lips curling up into a sinful smile that threatened Raven's heart. He leaned back on his heels and met her eyes. "Oh, and one more thing… tell your mom that you're staying with us tonight. So, she shouldn't wait up for you."

"O-oh…. okay."

Gar nodded with a chuckle. "Good, we'll see you at seven."

Oh no, what in the world did she just get herself in to?

)O(

Raven waited under the marquee of the movie theater down the street from the bar, looking up at the titles wondering exactly what they were going to take her to. This particular theatre only showed classic films, and it wasn't often very busy. The last time she had been here was for a screening of _Mothra vs Godzilla _almost a year ago.

Were they taking her to _It Happened One Night_? Or _Robin Hood_?

A low whistle called to her and Raven whipped around to see Gar practically sauntering up to her, his hands tucked in his jean pockets as he moved closer to her. He grinned brightly and let his eyes shamelessly wander over her body as he closed the space between them.

"When we said wear a skirt, we didn't say look like you're about to charm the pants off the entire neighborhood."

Raven whipped around to see Richard coming up from the other side, his eyes dark and playful. He moved closer to her and kissed her forehead, taking a moment to nudge his nose against her own. Before Raven could mutter a 'hello', she felt herself being spun around and Garfield's lips kissed her cheek with a smile. Her heart started to pound out a frantic rhythm and she stared up at them trying to find something to say that didn't make her sound like she was an idiot. She hadn't even been around them for thirty seconds and they were already sweeping her off her feet like she was some heroine in a cheesy romance novel.

"Hey, guys…"

Garfield wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him, his nose brushing her own. "Hey. How are you?"

"Confused," she replied honestly. Their low, slow laughter did nothing to ease her fears. "What… what are we doing here?"

"Richard over here wanted to see Capra because he's a sap."

"I _like_ Capra. He tells good stories."

Garfield rolled his eyes. "He tells sappy, disgustingly happy stories… that it so _you_, Goody-Goody Grayson-"

"Both of you." Raven interrupted as she picked Gar's arm off of her shoulder and let it drop to his side. "What are we doing here?"

Richard smiled that soft, safe, boy-scout-next-door smile and shrugged, his blue eyes bright and full of mirth. Raven found herself pitching forward, as if she was drowning in his stare. He pushed a lock of hair from her face and moved to the ticket booth. "I wanted to see _It Happened One Night_, and I thought it would be a nice date for us. Gar's never seen a Capra movie."

"Hey," Gar said with a hint of indignation in his voice. "I watched _It's a Wonderful Life_."

"_Everyone_ has watched _It's a Wonderful Life_, that doesn't count," Richard called out over his shoulder.

Gar rolled his eyes and followed him, Raven in tow. He looked down at her and laughed. "He's such a movie snob sometimes…" He paused and brushed her hair back from her forehead, fingers curling under her chin to pull her eyes up into his own. "Are you okay, Raven? You look… _confused_."

"I'm… I'm just wondering what all of this is for."

He shrugged and leaned back on his heels. "To take you out on a proper date."

"The three of us?"

He nodded, his expression soft but somehow still smoldering. "The three of us." He paused and kissed her forehead, entwining his fingers with her own. "And after this… we have a surprise for you."

"Surprise?"

Gar just grinned and pulled her along into the theater, Richard following after them. The color on Raven's cheeks darkened, and her stare flicked between them, desperately wondering what in the world they had planned for her.

The three of them sat in the very last row in the last three seats at a corner, tucked away from any other patrons. Of course Raven sat in the middle, feeling their heat press against her from either side. The theater was pretty empty for a Friday night, save for two or three other people and one elderly couple sitting close to the screen.

"I don't know why you chose to come _here_ of all places," Raven hummed as the lights dimmed and the movie started. "I mean, we don't have to be here and-"

Raven was cut off as one of the few patrons three rows down turned to spit out a rude 'Shh!' before turning their attention back to the movie, grumbling under their breath. She balked slightly and glared at the back of his head. If Raven had any popcorn, she would have thrown the box right at him. On either side of her, the boys smothered their snickers.

With a slight gasp of breath, Richard swallowed his laughter and looked over at her. His face was nothing but shadows, and the thin light coming from the movie screen reflected off the deep blue of his eyes. He leaned forward, moving closer to her as he brushed his nose up against her own. "I know we could have easily watched this at home… but it's so much more fun when we're out. Don't you think?"

Her stomach turned at the insinuation of his words and in his tone, and she swallowed hard against the sudden rise of emotions in her chest. She didn't know what they had planned, but she knew that it had something to do with how far back they sat, and how huddled up into a corner they were. She wasn't stupid after all. "It sounds like you two are planning to mar my innocence."

Gar snorted and leaned over the armrest to slide easily into her space. His breath smelled of lemon and something sweet, and Raven found herself leaning even closer to him as his fingertips curled under her chin. "Awe, come on, Babe," he said with an impish smile, "You don't trust us?"

"No." She knew better than that. The two of them together were a force to be reckoned with, and she knew that even the slightest attention from either one of them would have her melted in a puddle on the floor in moments.

Raven felt her face heat up as she inched even closer, but she couldn't resist him when he took her chin into his grasp and drew her into a kiss. His lips slid easily over her own, that bright sweet flavor of lemon clinging to him, as he nipped and sucked at her lower lip, pulling it in between his teeth before releasing it with a low, teasing growl. Her heart jumped up into her throat and she looked into those eyes, now darkening to a forest green as he whispered words against her mouth.

"You should learn to trust us more." He licked at her lips again. "We haven't give you a reason to doubt us yet." Nip. "Have we?"

No, she supposed they didn't.

Garfield smiled when he saw the trust in her eyes, and he pulled her back for another kiss that burned all the way through her stomach and low into her abdomen. With a soft whine, she pushed up against him, gasping for breath as his hands buried in her hair and pulled her even closer. She could feel her lips swell with his rough, animalistic kisses, but she didn't want him to stop. No, she wanted him to continue until she had nothing left to give, and she would surrender herself wholeheartedly.

Raven jolted a bit when she felt Richard's cold hand sliding up and down the length of her thigh. It had always been easy for her to tell their hands apart. Richard's hands were always slightly cool, rough and a little scarred, while Gar's were warm and almost always impossibly soft. Squirming a little, she pulled away from Garfield's kisses to look at him, but Garfield just pulled her back for more.

Richard moved closer and placed light, butterfly, barely there kisses into her neck, his tongue occasionally brushing over that secret spot behind her left ear. Magically, she managed to stifle a moan, and she pushed her lips even tighter against Gar to ward off any more noises. Although they were at a movie theater, she could still be heard. That one person down in front was evidence of that. She did _not_ want to be reported to the theater security for this.

The cold hand continued to caress and massage her thigh before sliding under the hem of her skirt. His fingers danced over the inside of her thigh, drawing little patterns and random shapes over her skin with his neatly-trimmed nails. Raven shifted in her seat, as another whine was swallowed by Gar's kisses. If he was going to tease her like this, she might actually-

Raven's thoughts came to a screeching halt as she felt that same cold hand cupping her sex through her cotton panties. With a gasp, she pulled away from Gar to meet Richard's stare as she panted, her hips moving desperately against his hand as her eyes widened.

He looked worried. Extremely worried. As if he hadn't just been cupping her with his hand. He moved his hand away in an instant. "I'm sorry." Richard moved to sit back in his seat as if he was a proper, good boy. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"Absolutely," Gar agreed, pulling away to give her space to breathe. "If you need more time, we can give it to you…" He kissed the swell of her cheekbone and moved to rest back in his chair with a smile playing on his lips. "I can wait, and I'm sure the staunch and stalwart Mr. Grayson can give you time too."

Richard rolled his eyes, but offered an apologetic shrug. "Anything you want to do, we'll do it, or not do it."

What she wanted was to have Richard's hand back up her skirt and Gar's lips feasting on her own, even if they were in a movie theater with some movie snob a few rows in front of them. She wanted to drown in the heat they offered and let herself be consumed by whatever shadows brushed against her senses.

"Tell us to stop and we will." Richard kissed her cheek.

"It's okay." Gar nipped at her ear with a teasing smile.

"N-no…" _That stupid stutter_. She swallowed and tried to regain her composure with a slow, careful breath. If she was going to commit to this relationship, she was going to commit to _every_ part of it. "No, that's not it. You can… um…" Very tentatively, she spread her legs for Richard. "You can keep going."

Both men seemed quite surprised that those words had left her mouth. Hell, despite how excited she was, even she was surprised that those words had left her mouth. Richard's bright and icy eyes grew a bit dusky at her command and her stomach tumbled with excitement. He moved closer to her and kissed along the length of her neck as his fingers slid under her skirt again. Raven bit on her lower lip to keep from whining as he cupped her fully and began to rock his hand against her. It was a slow movement, gentle easy, as if he was trying to understand what she wanted before he gave her everything she desired.

He teasingly snapped the elastic on the edge of her panties before rubbing the heel of his hand over her again. A gasp faltered in her throat as his smile played against his lips. "You have to try to stay quiet, Princess. That guy down there will definitely call theater security on us… and we don't want to get caught with our pants down."

"_Literally_," Gar chimed in, his lips moving over her neck as he stared into her eyes. "I don't think the movie theater would approve of what we're doing."

No, she supposed they wouldn't.

It was pretty obvious by now why they were sitting in the very last row and in a corner of a movie theater. They had planned this all along and she was caught right in their trap, like a moth in a spider's web. Her boys had always been trouble, but she didn't know that they were _this_ much trouble. She managed a shaky nod when she felt Gar's hand slip up her shirt before he began massaging her breast through her brassiere.

Richard placed light, quick kisses onto her lips and she whimpered through her short breaths at the juxtaposition of the innocence on her lips and the sin between her legs. "Try to stay quiet, Princess," he repeated into her mouth before slipping his hand into her panties to run his fingertips over her skin with slow, exploratory touches.

Heat and lightning mingled together in her bloodstream to create an insatiable inferno that threatened her burn her alive. Biting on her lower lip, Raven pushed against his hand, unsure if she should have said yes to their demands. He'd barely touched her and she was already melting like ice on a hot day. If they kept this up, she was going to be an empty shell by the time they were finished. At the same time, Gar pushed the cotton fabric of her bra up to fully cup and knead her naked breast as he nibbled on her neck. His fingertips teased and toyed with her nipple, drawing it into a tight peak and curling his finger around it.

Then Richard finally spread her and began to gently massage her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Before she could even think about stopping herself, Raven let go of a short, loud cry. Gar released her breast, grabbed her face, and turned her to him to kiss her. Her cry choked in his mouth before fading into a moan, a whimper, and finally a shuddering sigh as she moved with Richard's finger. He continued to lick and bite at her lips, drinking her sounds of passions as if they were classical music or wine.

"Be quiet, Babe…" His hand snuck back under her shirt and pinched her nipple almost as if he was punishing her for crying out, his eyes now dark enough to fall into. He kissed down her jaw to her ear and nibbled on the lobe. "If we get caught before the finale, I imagine you'll be very, _very _disappointed."

Raven bit back another moan and nodded slowly. How could they possibly be expecting her to seriously follow that _stupid_ rule when she was practically drowning in white-hot pleasure?

Squeezing her eyes shut, she felt a moment of lucidity wash over. she was _here_. In a movie theater. In a _public_ movie theater. Of all places, Raven couldn't believe that she was giving herself over to their fantasies in a _movie theater_. With two boys. _Her_ boys, but still _two boys in a public movie theater._ She'd never even done something like this with _one_ boy in _private_ before. Very briefly, she wondered how bold they had both been with their previous sexual exploits. Had they done things like this with their past girlfriends? Or were they just exploring with her?

Gar began biting down her neck again, kissing and licking every inch of flesh he could get his mouth on. He pulled back a little bit and studied her expression with a teasing smile before taking her nipple and rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. She jolted, biting down on her lip to keep quiet, her hips bucking against the slow, planned strokes over her clit. Her eyes flicked to Richard's and he pinched her with a smile, making her grunt and moan as her hips jerked upward.

"We've been waiting for a day when you'd be wearing a dress or a skirt," Gar started almost conversationally as his nails scraped over the flesh of her breast. He looked into her eyes and smiled slowly. "Dick didn't think you'd actually do it."

"You two have been planning this?"

"Yeah." Richard kissed her throat and nibbled on her shoulder, low laughter spilling from between his lips. "It _might_ have been on our mind for a while."

"Oh… I… why? I didn't think-"

"Dude," Gar cut her off, his eyes lifting to Richard's as his impish, mischievous smile returned. "Why is she still able to speak? Are you not trying hard enough?"

"Shut up, dude."

Before she could ask what either of them meant, Richard slowly pressed a finger into her core. The intrusion was strange and new, but certainly not unwelcome. While playing with her clit had sent little strikes of electrical pins dancing over her skin, his fingers curling against her core send a slow, insatiable ember start building in her abdomen. With a strange grunt falling from her lips, Gar wrapped his arm around her and urged her to hide her face in his chest, allowing her to muffle her cry into his shirt as he massaged her scalp with his fingertips. He whispered something sweet into her ear, but it was lost over the sound of blood pulsing through her veins.

She felt like she was going to implode.

Her boys were so calm and collected about this, as if one wasn't playing with her nipple and the other wasn't pumping a finger in and out of her, sending her entire body into convulsions with each stroke. Raven, however, was in an obvious state of disarray as she melted and became putty in their hands. They could use her however they wanted to, as long as they kept giving her this glorious pleasure. Despite how calming Gar's scalp massage was supposed to be, she felt dizzy with pleasure as she smothered her sounds into the fabric of his shirt.

"Much better, Princess," Richard murmured, his voice low and rough against her ears. He sounded like he was in as much pleasure as she was, and it was taking all of his effort not to lose himself with her in this moment. He kissed the back of her neck before whispering into her ear. "Be good now."

Gar placed a kiss into her hair. "Skirts and dresses are your new uniform. You are no longer allowed to wear anything else."

She raised her head from his chest to meet his stare. The heady fog of lust swirling in his bright green eyes made her breaths heavier. "I- I only wore this because it was so- so hot outside. I wasn't… _you_ didn't _make_ me."

Richard chuckled and ignored her weak attempt at a defense. "That way we can lift your skirt and take you whenever we feel like it."

Raven whimpered, her hips riding his finger as he continued to whisper into her ear.

"In the kitchen at work."

Gar released her shoulders and tilted her face up to his own, eyes dark with lust. "Spread out on the prep table as we make that vanilla crème you like so much." He licked her lips and rolled her nipple again, practically purring as he began to describe the lewd images in his mind. "Can you imagine the _sight of you_?"

"Your skirt hitched above your waist, panties sliding down the length of your legs before falling onto the floor, completely forgotten." Richard added a second finger to her and Raven bit on the inside of her cheek to keep from screaming. He picked the pace back up with sharp, deliberate pumps, curling his fingers against that _sinful_ patch of flesh inside her core. Raven thrashed and grunted, screwing her eyes shut as they continued to paint their fantasy of her.

"Your back crushing that sweet, fresh vanilla, spreading the oils over your skin…" Gar nipped at her throat and pulled at her nipple, catching a moan on her lips before it escaped. "I'd pour that sweet cream over your chest and lap it up."

"I'd like to lap up a _different_ kind of cream." Richard's fingers picked up their pace and Raven felt her muscles contract and spasm as the beginning of her orgasm tickled the back of her senses. Just a _little bit more_ and she could be lost forever in this pleasure they surrounded her in. She could lose herself in their hands and words and lips, falling from this precipice to burn in the inferno of glorious, _glorious_ hell. Her hips continued to jerk and meet each thrust of his fingers.

"_Please_."

Richard chuckled lowly, his mouth moving over the column of her neck. "Are you going to come for us, Princess?"

She whimpered, unable to let a coherent word slip free.

"Answer him," Gar demanded before dragging his tongue down her neck and taking a light bite. "You seem to be able to speak for right now."

Raven's eyes clamped shut and her head fell back with a short grunt that she stopped short with forced effort. She just couldn't believe that these were her best friends. She met them at a park when she was five years old and grew up with them, for goodness' sake. How the hell was she supposed to know that they would grow up into... into... _Sex gods_? Then again, that explained why all of their past girlfriends never wanted to let them go so easily.

"I swear," Gar spoke gruffly into her neck, eliciting a stuttered and quiet sob from her as she squirmed. "We'll make you come so hard right now if you answer him."

Holy. Fuck.

Richard gave a grunt and it was the most animalistic that she'd ever heard him outside of playing a sport or fighting. "Say yes, Raven. I can _feel_ how close you are."

The use of her name was enough for a singular moment of lucidity. She nodded again, whimpering. "Y-yes."

At that, both men moved to their sides of her neck. They took their time licking and nibbling before finally and simultaneously biting down. _Hard._ Raven gasped as she was immediately sent flying high, lights and sounds flashing around her as her entire body gave into the shaking and shuddering and _heat_ the raced through her at the speed of light. She barely registered the hand clapped over her mouth, keeping her quiet as her back arched and her legs tightened over Richard's hand.

It took her another long, slow minute, but she finally managed to gather herself and the hand over her mouth slid down her neck before cupping the swell of her breast. The sounds and voices of the movie playing gradually came back, reminding her _precisely _where the three of them were. She'd nearly forgotten that they were at a movie theater.

Her eyes fluttered open and she found them watching her as she panted, her hands white from clutching the armrests with every ounce of force she had. "Wh-what?"

Richard smiled that all-American, boyish grin of his, picking his head up and nudging her nose with his own. She didn't know how he still managed to look like "the-boy-scout-who-lived-next-door" even as he was still pumping his fingers in and out of her, letting her ride out the last edges of her orgasm and sending little shockwaves through her limbs. "Mm… I didn't think that you'd actually have a biting fetish, Princess."

As Richard continued his slow, strokes, easing her back to earth, Gar continued to tease her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She squirmed. Didn't they think that she had enough stimulation already?

"I told you that she would…" He leaned forward and scraped his teeth over her skin. "On your neck… next time I can think of a few _other_ places I'd like to bite."

She blushed brightly and let go of a quiet sigh when Richard's fingers finally stopped pumping and slipped out of her. With his eyes connected to hers, he brought his hand up to his mouth and her stomach turned at the sight of him licking her juices off of his finger. His tongue curled over his fingertips in a mockery of another act that made her stomach churn and purr. He made her essence look good, really good - almost like a delicacy.

When he brought his other finger to her mouth, she sat up and her mouth was open with no preamble. He slid his finger into her mouth and her tongue swirled around it as she swallowed the taste up. It tasted... strange. The taste itself wasn't bad, but it was the first that she'd ever tasted herself. She just wasn't used to it, not yet anyway, and she definitely wouldn't mind tasting herself if either of her boys were going to be feeding her own juices to her. His finger slid out of her mouth with a quiet pop. She licked her lips, a shy blush darkening the lust that already stained her cheeks.

"You're delicious," he hummed, easing her fears before grabbing her face and kissing her. She moaned into his mouth and squirmed under him. If he thought that she was delicious, then she thought so, too. "You're very, very delicious… I think I should share your taste."

What did _that_ mean?

"Take your panties off," Richard spoke into her mouth.

"W-why?"

Gar released her breast and lifted his stare to her own. "Because I didn't get a turn. And if Dick thinks you taste like dessert… I want my share."

She pulled away from Richard to see Gar sliding out of his seat, crouching next to her on the floor. Her eyes widened and she looked from Richard to Gar and back again. "But, I just… I mean..."

Gar nipped at her knee as he moved closer to her. "_Again_, Raven."

It was a command.

He reached up her skirt to hook his thumbs under the sides of her underwear, pausing just long enough to wait for any sign of protest, but she made no move to stop him. In fact, she moved and squirmed a bit to help him out until the flimsy piece of fabric was being rolled down to her ankles. He removed them from around each ankle before stuffing it into his back pocket like a prize.

"You're keeping my underwear...?"

Gar grinned up at her as he nudged her legs apart. "Richard's got dibs on the next pair."

Raven looked to Richard and he looked like a kid in a candy store. For a fully grown man, he looked much too excited for someone who'd merely called dibs on her panties. She felt Gar's breath sliding over the warm skin of her thighs, and she looked down into his eyes, her face flooding with heat as she glanced around the theater. It was still pretty empty, but that one snobby movie goer was still there. She knew that Gar had always been a bit bold and eccentric in his exploits, but was he really about to do this here?

Gar seemed to sense her discomfort, and looked up into her face, resting his cheek on her thigh. "Seriously, Babe. Tell me to stop and I will. I can wait if you want me too."

Raven didn't want him to stop, especially when he hadn't even yet begun. She wanted to know what it felt like. She had never had the pleasure of someone wanting to taste her, and the thought of _Gar_ doing it made the inside of her soul melt. But still… it felt so crass and lewd to do this here. Even if it was dark, she felt so exposed. She'd never been so exposed to anyone before, not even them. But she soon forgot about that because she had Gar between her legs and he was about to go down on her.

She swallowed her fear and shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I promise."

With a nod and a smile, he hooked his arms around her legs and very patiently, he tugged her down her seat, spreading her thighs with his shoulders. He kissed his way from her knee to her hips, switching to the other leg before placing hot and open mouthed kisses into the sweet, tender flesh of her inner thigh. When Richard crawled a hand up her shirt and grabbed a breast, a quiet grunt escaped her as she continued to watch Gar with rapt attention.

His lips seemed to be worshipping her skin, making her hips buck in anticipation as he inched closer. He was drawing out every possible movement he could, making her burn with impatience. The sight of his head between her legs looked so strange, but there was something erotic about it, something that called to a darker part of her.

Very suddenly, he gripped her hips, pulled her down even further, and speared her with his hot tongue.

"_Garfield!_" She gasped out in a shock, unable to keep the scream from escaping her swollen lips.

Richard grabbed her chin and kissed her hard, silencing her cries with nips and bites and licks. It was _too much. _She never thought that this would have felt the way it did. While Richards fingers had been a slow leisurely burn in the pit of her stomach, _this_ was instant build up. There was no slow caress, no careful teasing, this was pure, _raw_ pleasure racing over the last bits of her senses and dragging her down into beautiful, warm darkness.

Raven squirmed as Gar ruthlessly attacked her with his tongue, sliding it up and down the length of her and quickly exploring movements that made her jump and whine and fight against Richard's silencing kisses. He seemed pretty excited to have gotten her to say his full name, and his movements echoed the pleasure he was getting from offering her his mouth for her own use.

When he took her legs and hooked them over his shoulders, pulling her even tighter against him, she grabbed Richard's face and gasped. She needed something, _anything_, to keep her grounded to this earthly plane. "Richard-!" she attempted to whisper through her shudders. She needed to tell him how good this felt. She'd never experienced something like this. "Richard-! I-!"

He silenced her with another kiss and swallowed her choked sob. There was a slight smile of amusement on his lips and she could taste it with every kiss. "You have to keep quiet, Princess. We don't want to get caught… remember?"

How the fuck were they still expecting silence from her?! Gar was eating her out like she was the most delicious dessert in the world, while Richard was alternatively playing with each breast and nipple with careful flicks and twists. Every part of her body purred and shuddered and thrashed against the torture. She didn't know _anything_ could feel like this.

She growled a bit and Richard blinked before his eyes widened in surprise, a smirk playing on his lips. He bit into her neck before kissing up to her ear. "_Growling_, Princess?"

She was pretty surprised too, but she didn't want to think about how she was growling at one of her boys. She looked down to watch Gar and her stomach turned. It was extremely erotic to see his head bobbing up and down between her legs like that. His kisses, licks, and nips down were not so different from the ones that he gave her mouth at all. They were a bit more patient yet, they were just as raw. Just as hot. Just as animalistic. It felt amazing and her soul was practically singing as she pushed her hips deeper against his mouth.

Richard began kissing his way down her neck, lapping at the bite marks he had given her earlier. "If you didn't have that shirt on," he said as he caressed her stomach before resuming his massaging of her breast. "I'd be sucking your nipples raw, Princess. I'd be lapping you up just like Gar."

A stuttered and choked gasp escaped her. If they wanted her speechless, they had it. Far be it from her to ever think that those words would ever come out of the mouth of Richard 'Goody-Goody' Grayson. But he was just full of surprises lately. Both of her boys were. She just wondered how much longer she would last with them working on her like this. To be honest, not only was she surprised that she'd lasted this long, but she was also that she was still conscious.

Then Gar's tongue circled her clit before he encased it with his lips and began to mercilessly suck on it, flicking it with his tongue as his fingers slid deep in her core and began to pump.

Raven's eyes clamped shut as her jaw dropped. Nothing came out of her mouth except for her harsh breaths as she thrashed and jerked. It felt good. So, so good. Even though she felt like she was on fire and ready implode, it felt good. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. Fortunately or unfortunately for her, and she could honestly say that she did not know which, her orgasm ripped through her and she found her voice in a cry.

In an instant, Richard's lips were on hers and silencing her, his nails digging into the flesh of her breast as if to keep her still, but the pain only added to the eroticism of the scene. She grabbed for him, tugging at his hair with a weak grunt as she jolted and ground against Gar's tongue and her legs trembled on his shoulders. She felt absolutely numb as she came down from her high, as numb as anyone could feel with Richard still playing with her nipple and Gar still lapping at her. They were so attentive to her, almost too attentive.

Their attentiveness worked to bring her back down to earth and she jolted with a sharp gasp. Ragged breaths slipped through her mouth and into Richard's as she continued to grind against Gar's tongue. Her body jolted and lurched every time he stopped to suckle or give her a long, hard lick, and every time Richard tweaked her nipple or caressed her stomach or either of her breasts.

A stuttered sigh escaped her when Richard twisted a bud. He smiled against her skin. "Are you okay, Princess?"

Was she? She didn't know.

These were her boys touching her like this. These were her boys tasting her like this. These were her boys giving her such mind blowing orgasms like this and speaking so dirtily to her like this. These were her boys. And quite frankly, after this display they weren't boys. Not anymore. They were quite obviously men who knew exactly what they were doing with her.

Not that she minded.

To answer his question, she uttered out an eloquent: "Fu-uck- fuck," into his mouth. Yes, she was stuttering again, but she was okay. After two consecutive orgasms and continual stimulation from both men, she just didn't have the time to acknowledge how she'd just stuttered on a one syllable swear word.

Gar chuckled against her and her leg twitched at the vibration. He kissed her inner thigh and looked up into her face with a content smile. "Too much?"

Richard returned the chuckle with a shake of his head as he fixed her bra and her shirt. "No. She's fine. Right, Princess?"

"Mh-hmm," she hummed with a lazy nod as her heart continued thumping in her ear.

Gar placed one final kiss into her inner thigh before pulling her skirt back down to a respectable length and reclaiming his seat beside her. Once he placed his arm back around her, footsteps were heard and a flashlight was pointed in their faces. It was a theater official.

Gar didn't look impressed. As he squinted, he raised a hand to shield his eyes from the flashlight. "Dude, are you trying to blind us? We're watching a movie here."

Richard, ever the responsible and respectful one, interrupted him with a polite smile toward the official. "What seems to be the problem, sir?"

The young man, seemingly around their age, frowned a bit. "I got a complaint from someone saying that you guys were being rowdy and... 'disturbing their movie watching experience'." His frown grew into a scowl. "But you three don't look rowdy at all."

Gar snorted and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "I mean, it might have just been that snob three rows down. He's been uppity toward us this whole time. Although… we were whispering a little. Sorry, dude. I didn't think we were that loud."

With a shake of his head, the official looked away to glare at the snobbish patron still watching their movie.

Gar took the chance to place a quick kiss onto her lips. "Richard was right," he spoke quietly to her, his eyes laughing at her blush. "You _are_ delicious."

Her heartbeat seemed to quicken again, eyes widening.

The official looked back to them with a disappointed click of his tongue and shook his head. Richard nodded understandably, pretending to look disappointed that he didn't get to finish his beloved Capra. "We'd be happy to leave and save you some trouble."

"Nah," the official said with a sigh and another shake of his head. "You don't have to leave. We get snobs like that all the time." He looked about ready to leave before his stare shot down and he examined Raven. "You guys don't have to leave, but the little lady should get checked out. Are you okay? You don't look too hot. I hear that flu has been going around again."

On the contrary, she was very hot. Her skin still felt like she was on fire and her every nerve ending felt heavy with bundles of dynamite, ready to explode in little bursts throughout her body. Although her clothes were fixed, she was sure that she looked feverish and had a red, sweaty face. She didn't want to imagine what her hair looked like. Nevertheless, she managed a nod. "I'm fine. Just... hot. Sorry. We didn't mean to cause any trouble."

That worried look didn't leave the official's face and Richard nodded in response. "You're right. We should make sure that she's okay," he said as he stood. It wasn't like they were watching the movie anyway. "Thank you."

Raven stood to follow after him and her knees buckled underneath her. Luckily for her, Gar was right behind her and helping her as they followed after Richard. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes up to the ceiling in embarrassment.

Once they made it outside, Richard looked to them with a grin. "Are you okay, Princess?"

Gar laughed as he hugged her closer. Raven was ready to push him away from her and walk by herself, but she would just fall onto the concrete if she did that. She didn't want to suffer anymore embarrassment. Plus, it just felt good to have one of them holding her close in their arms.

"I'm fine," she mumbled.

With a smile that made her stomach turn, Richard approached her and took her chin. She leaned up expecting him to kiss her lips, but he placed a kiss onto her forehead instead. That was when she remembered that they were outside and in public. How did they keep doing that? Raven was brought back down to earth with a shock when Gar lightly pat her behind. She swiveled and turned to glare at him, but he just ginned at her.

He held his hands up defensively, laughing. "I had to do it," he said as he made his way to the car. "You said my name."

Richard laughed. "You should have heard her growl."

"Babe... You growled?" Pause. "_Hot._"

"Oh, shut up... _both_ of you."

)O(

_This is the last of D.T. Mars' edited chapters. If you want to read some freaking amazing work, please check her out. As she is fabulous and wonderful and I am jealous of her talent. Also, from here on out it's likely going to be a smut-filled fuck fest. So… just a heads up on that. _

_Anyway… THANKS FOR BEING AWESOME.  
>Let me know what you think!<em>


End file.
